


The Human Psyche

by starktony (noblydonedonnanoble)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/starktony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony contemplates his friendship with Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Human Psyche

**Author's Note:**

> Written for theinsouciantknitter on tumblr.

            “Jarvis, would you explain something to me?”

            “Yes, sir?”

            Tony was tossing a ball from hand to hand, gazing quite pensively into the distance. “Why is it that when boys pick on girls, people claim that the boy has a crush on the girl?”

            “Well sir, while of course I cannot delve all too deep into the human psyche, I believe in general the boy _does_ have feelings that he is suppressing and doesn’t yet understand.”

            “And you think that’s not delving into the human psyche.” Tony scoffed, throwing the ball against the wall on the far side of the room. It hit the surface on a corner, fell to the floor and bounced slowly across it. “But what if a boy is picking on a boy? Why is it that us men have free reign to pick on one another?”

            The original train of thought that led Tony to this question is either far off or all too logical, depending on one’s take on things. **Why is messing with Bruce so fun?**

            Because then Tony had to ask himself a series of other questions about friendship and how much bros could do to one another before they stopped being _just bros_.

            He thought of Bruce as a friend, certainly; Bruce thought of him as a friend. They were friends, those two. There was a feel of camaraderie between the two of them. Friendship. Yes. Much very platonic, brotherly friendship right there.

            Also, to establish a fresh point here, they were friends.

            Tony appreciated that, their friendship. Because he didn’t have many friends.

            Except then he returned to the teasing. He liked teasing Bruce. It was fun. Testing Bruce’s limits, stretching him to the tipping point, was very fun.

            But was he allowed to tease Bruce to such an extent?

            Was he breaking some sort of bro code?

            Was he acting like a seven-year-old boy with a crush he didn’t understand?

            “If you don’t object to my asking, does the question have something to do with your acquaintance Bruce Banner?”

            “Of course not, Jarvis. Absurd question.”

            As if aware of this discussion, Bruce chose this moment to call Tony, and a large photo of him appeared on the screen.

            “Dear God, Jarvis, do I look okay?”

            “People can’t see you in phone calls, sir.”

            Tony scowled at the screen before taking Bruce’s call.

            “If it isn’t my favorite green monster.”

            “Hey Tony. I was in the neighborhood, thought I might come by. There will be pizza involved.”

 

            Pizza. Because Tony needed pizza as an incentive to spend time with Bruce.

            Funny.

            But Tony played it cool, which he was particularly skilled at doing. “You better not break my couch this time. Those things are expensive.”

            “Because clearly you’ll be in danger of having to file for bankruptcy now that you’ve had to replace a few pieces of furniture.”

            “Maybe I will. The chandelier was a gift from the queen.”

            “You haven’t met the queen.”

            Tony paused. “Goodbye Bruce.”

            Once he’d hung up, Tony stood and picked up the ball. “I’m not a seven-year-old boy, Jarvis.”

            “Of course not.”

            “Nope. I’m at least eight-and-a-half.”

            And at eight-and-a-half, Tony could recognize a guy crush when he saw one.

            Yup. Bruce really needed to calm that down.


End file.
